Unforgiven
by Jenn B
Summary: Angelus is back and seeks revenge on Spike and Buffy. Angst, dark fic; B/S; Character Deaths


Unforgiven  
  
Author: Jenn B.  
Summary: Angelus returns suddenly on a mission to kill Spike for his betrayal. But what happens when he discovers Spike's relationship with Buffy? Very small spoilers for Season 6 BTVS and Season 3 ATS. B/S  
Rating: R for violence just to be safe, not much worse than on the show.  
Author's Note: This is not something I would usually write being as I favor the ride off into the sunset happy ending, but it popped into my head when I heard the Metallica song "Unforgiven II" on the radio one night. Don't ask how the two are connected because I'm not quite sure myself :-) but there is was and here it is...This is one of my first completed BTVS fics.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Joss rules all,'m just borrowing his creations for a while.   
  
I know that something is wrong from the moment I get near the door of the crypt. The putrid smell of blood is strong and originating from somewhere inside Spike's crypt. I'm surprised at the intensity of my panic as I pull a stake out of my jacket. It's weight is comforting in my hand and gives me the courage to step forward into the darkness. No sarcastic remarks in a British accent announce my arrival as usual and I half expected there to be. This alone sends chills down my spine. As my eyes adjust to the dark I can swear my heart stops for a moment as I survey the state of disarray the furniture Spike is so proud of is in. Blood spatters the walls and red footsteps lead down into the cavern below the crypt that I have come to know is Spike's makeshift bedroom. Against better judgment that says to run far away I creep down the ladder. Without the aid of the faint moonlight as upstairs, I can't see my own hand in front of my face here. The scraping and pop of a match being lit breaks the silence and I see a face I never wanted to see again for the rest of my life. But the voice is worse because it confirms the beginning of the nightmare.  
" Hello, lover." Angelus sends my way with a sneer as he lights a candle.  
"A-Angel." I stammer hoping that it is all a ruse. As I look into the amber eyes glaring my way I know that it isn't. A groan from the other side of the room draws my attention and I gasp as I spot the barely recognizable form of Spike chained to the wall.His eyes are nearly swollen shut and yet I can still see the alarm in them. His body is stripped nude to the waist and coveredin wounds and bruises.   
"Spike!" I choke out and, unthinking, start to head for him. Two large hands encircle my wrists, sending Mr. pointy to the ground, as Angelus blocks my way with his body turning us just  
enough so that I can see Spike still.  
" Now isn't that interesting. I didn't believe the boy here when he said that you'd be by later but I guess you must have a thing for   
the undead persuasion after all, Buff."  
"Let. Me. Go." I growl, sounding braver than I feel.  
" Now why would I do that? For once things are going my way, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way. No running off to get help from your little friends, no pesky curses to be cast. You and me Buff. And it's about time."  
A pitiful growl sounds from Spike's direction capturing Angelus' attention. My former enemy is glaring the best he can at my former love and struggling feebly against his metal restraints. Angelus laugh is condescending and harsh as it echoes throughout the small room.  
" Ain't that cute. I have to say I'm surprised. William is no match for the original." He gloats and I think I'm going to be sick.  
" I beg to differ." I shoot back, knowing I'll regret it.  
The pain shoots through my wrists that are still in his grasp as he crushes them in his large hands and throws me toward the bed.  
My spine hits the edge of the wood sending another wave of pain through my body. I struggle to get up before he comes close enough  
to grab me again but I'm too slow. An arm snakes around my waist and tosses me effortlessly onto the bed, facing my assailant.  
" I'm tempted to prove you wrong, Buff. But that would be deterring from the plan wouldn't it?"  
" I don't know. What's the plan?" I say not really wanting to know.  
" You die."  
" Been there, done that. Even had a sequel. The trilogy is usually overdoing things don't you think?"  
A stake is resting on Spike's night stand next to the lamp and I grab it to replace the one I dropped when Angel attacked me.I stand in my usual fighting stance, waiting for the retaliation from Angel. The first couple of punches he throws my way are easily blocked while a kick delivered to my shoulder sends me reeling back. The blows are traded back and forth, two trained warriors  
fighting literally to the death. A sweeping kick to Angel's knees sends him falling to the ground and I waste no time in straddlinghis waist and bringing the stake down to his heart. I know if I think about him as Angel I won't be able to make that final move so I try to picture the Master, or Glory as I send the wood through his heart. I close my eyes as I wait for him to turn to dust, and   
open them again when nothing happens. He's laughing now, the stake still impaled in his chest, shaking slightly with the spasms.  
" Funny thing happened in LA. Found a demon who could make me invincible, at least from staking. No heart, no need for a dust buster. Even got him to schedule a re-transplant to waiver that pesky eventual sudden death clause that comes from it. Isn't modern medicine amazing? If it wasn't for that time limit, Buff, we could really have some fun."  
I can't even begin to think of what to say. In all the years and all the vampires I've dusted I've never had one that couldn't be killed. And I am as certain as I was when I jumped off that tower that I will die tonight. A tortured 'Buffy!' from Spike barely registers in my mind as almost simultaneously Angelus leans towards my neck and sinks in his teeth right over the scar his alter ego placed there before. I feel myself slipping away from consciousness even as I try to fight off my assailant. Eventually I lose the strength to even do that and as I slump in the cold arms of my killer I am shocked to feel warm, coppery tasting liquid sliding down my throat. Blood. My eyes snap open with a sudden burst of energy to meet the haunting yellow glow of Angel's as his intent to turn me becomes clear. And then I am met with a shower of dust as Angel's head disappears from his body replaced by the steel blade of an axe. As I fall to the ground, my support now dust, my blurring vision picks up the image of Spike clutching the weapon, chains still attached to bloodied and possibly broken wrists. Glancing my way he sways and falls unconscious next to me as I feel the life draining away from me. As my eyes close I whisper a final oath to my savior: " Love you, Spike." In death there are no secrets.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike's POV  
  
My body aches worse than when I had my little adventure with Glory and I struggle just to open my eyes. With partial vision due to one terribly swollen eye I stare at the rock ceiling of my crypt and try to remember just how I got in this state. The smell of blood simultaneously makes me terrified and hungry. It isn't until the scent of the blood is recognized that I begin to panic.Buffy! The horrible ordeal of nights past comes flying back and the memory is more painful than any of the blows I suffered at the hands of Angelus. I force myself to sit up, knowing I need to check on Buffy, did she escape? The horror that meets my eyes is more than I can bear and the tears cloud my vision even as I deny what I am seeing. Without having to check her pulse I know that the woman that lays next to me on the cold, hard ground is dead. No telltale rise and fall of her chest proves me wrong, no deafening pound of a healthy heartbeat meets my ears. I crawl over to her, cradling her lifeless form in my lap and allow the tears to fall. I rock there for an unknown amount of time until the itching of the pending rising of the sun creeps along my spine, a warning system to warn vampires of the coming danger. I look down into the pale face of my love and kiss her cold lips once more. How tempting it is to let this woman spend eternity by my side as one of my own. But that fantasy can be no more than that. I couldn't bear to see her like that, to let her destroy her friends, the people I have come to consider almost friends as well, to let her contradict all that she fought for while she was alive, what she died for. And I know from recent experience that I cannot exist without her, not again, not for all the promises in the world. I know now what I must do and I gather all of my strength as I lift and cradle Buffy in my arms as I stand and head for the upper level of my "home". I pause briefly to write a note to the Scoobies, telling them what happened. They deserve to know, to grieve.With my final lament written I retrieve Buffy from where she lays on the top of a coffin I used as a weapons chest, the only piece in the room not overturned and an overly ironic resting place. Opening the door with my foot as I carry Buffy outside I whisper gently to herunhearing form " I love you, Buffy." Return to heaven, my angel is my last thought as the sun overtakes both of us in a final blaze of glory.  
  
The End 


End file.
